


Case Closed

by BadRomantic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Development, John is a moocher, Literally sex in the first chapter ok, M/M, Main Pairing is Burrens, NSFW, Oops, burrens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/pseuds/BadRomantic
Summary: Aaron Burr needed money to get into college. He was freshly tossed out and in dire need of a career to support himself by-- and at the time, the job didn't seem like a hassle. He felt like it was well in his schedule and still gave him free time-- save for when he would need to nurse himself back from a rough night. Being a porn actor was fine by him, more then so. He earned a wealthy living off it and went by the name Lil' A to help contain his confidentiality; he even had an undercut at the time he was working.Aaron looked totally different from those days; he wore a suit daily, he was up kept, had a clean face and shaven head-- he was a normal, functioning lawyer taking normal cases... he just didn't expect to come face-to-face to a long-term fan of Lil' A in the process of said normal, functioning career.





	Case Closed

_"There, Daddy!" Lil' A gasped, turning his head and squirmed against the red satin sheets of a much larger man's bed. Said large man was thrusting into him as harshly as anyone could dream of doing, rocking the bed and bouncing Lil' A against the sheets in an uncharitable manner. Lil' A looked gorgeous, curly hair jouncing with him and his eyes fluttered shut to hint about his overwhelming pleasure. He looked in absolute bliss._

_"Y'like that, Doll-face?" The brute above him growled out, pressing a hand firmly into Lil' A's neck and keeping him steady as he hoisted up his leg to rest on his shoulder, violently slamming into him and causing a lewd flurry of pants, gasps, moans, skin-on-skin, and screams to suddenly boom. It was so loud-- they were so loud. Lil' A moaned noisily, opening his eyes in what appeared to be imminent shock and squirmed violently underneath the man's powerful strength. He was obviously smaller than the brute, much more vulnerable to being manipulated and forced into any position despite what he pleased._

_It was beautiful to see the dynamic between them._

_"Yes, Daddy!" Lil' A said obediently, stretching his unhooked leg as far out as he could to obtain a new angle and open himself out more for the man to fuck him better. It looked like it blissed him; his mouth was parted open and he showed off those beautiful lips and teeth. His lips were covered with a beautiful shade of pink lipstick, glistening from lip gloss and a bit of Lil' A's own spit. His teeth were peaking out, showing off just how beautifully straight and white they were. Lil' A's face was the face of perfection. The highlight in the right place, the hallowed cheek bones, his adorable facial expressions... all under the brutality of another man and enduring the brightest pleasures of his world. It was so--_ **knock, knock, knock.**

 

 _"Shit--!"_ John exclaimed, fumbling with his pants and tried to stuff his very prominent boner into his briefs in the span of _5 seconds_ while also throwing himself off of his computer chair, "Wait! Don't come in-- _I'm coming!"_

"John, if you're watching more of that porn I'm gonna kill you." Alexander, John's very dear and loving roommate, hollered through the door, as if they don't have neighbors they want to impress so they don't get kicked out. Again. The man was a little thick sometimes, maybe even stubborn to ignore what people thought about him until it actually mattered, but that was for a different conversation and now for right _now._

John was still buttoning up his loose jeans when he reached his room door, throwing it open after a couple of hard jerks, as per usual. He watched as Alexander winced at the loud _bang_ the door caused slamming into the wall, then rocked on his heels in shame as his roommate looked him up and down, as if searching for the boner John had so cleverly hidden. He's had practice.

"We need to get that door fixed." Alexander said after the look down, looking over to the door hinges. John followed his gaze, nodding, "Yeah.. that'd be cool."

"We need to clean your room too." Hamilton hummed.

"Hey now," John started, looking to his friend and crossed his arms in distaste, "I can clean my room on my own!"

"It's been 3 weeks." Alexander lifted a brow.

 _Shit._ He's right.

 _"It's been 3 weeks,"_ John mocked playfully, making a face at Alexander and grinned to himself when his friend cracked and started laughing. He knew Hamilton couldn't be serious for too long.

"Alright! Fine! You got another week. At least come out and catch the bus to the post office with me," Alexander said, eyeing John excitedly, "I wanna send Thom-doofus a surprise."

"Again?" John groaned, stifling a roll of his eyes and a deep sigh. Besides, even if he wanted too, he couldn't! He has a boner to handle and-- _"Oh-- YES, Daddy!"_

John widened his eyes in horror, cheeks turning bright red as he tensed up. He watched as Alexander fixed on him with a surprised look, then one of disgust. "Dude. Shut off the porn."

"Look, how about we go in like-- uh- 20 minutes, yeah?" John tried, quickly grabbing his room door and started closing it.

"John!" Alexander snapped, "You can't live off porn forever! Come out of the room and hang out with me!"

"Not forever, 20 minutes!"

"Who even needs 20 minutes to jerk off?" Hamilton shouted as John shut his door completely. He turned around quickly, rushing to go back to his laptop and hurriedly sat down. He doesn't need 20 minutes, he just knew it would piss off his friend into leaving without him. He has porn to watch.

 

* * *

 

"All I'm saying is that you have an addiction!" Alexander exclaimed. 

"No I don't! Imagine it like'a... like'a crush. On one guy's movies." John said, leaning against the back of their couch as he munched on a piece of pizza. It was a chill night. He liked chill nights. Nights like this he could be completely open and free of worry.

"Porn. You have a crush on a porn star." Alexander said uncharitably, sitting beside John as he chewed on his own pepperoni pizza. He could tell Hamilton was joking, but at the same time...

"Kinda? Like, I feel like if I met him. I could totally make a connection."

"Oh yeah, I can see it," Hamilton humored him, _"Hey, I used to watch your stuff! I really liked it. Wanna go to a cafe and reenact that one bit?"_

"Dude!" John hissed, nudging his friend and scoffed. He leaned forward, picking up his diet coke and took a swig, "Not like that, y'weirdo."

"Well? All you've ever seen him do is have sex. Do you know anything about him?" Alexander sent back. John decided to fall into his friend's questioning, because it seemed logical and as though Alexander was trying to help him figure out something new. He was always up to find new things about Lil' A.

"Yeah! His name is Lil' A and he has a really cute butt." John grinned back at his roommate, laughing at the sharp scoff he gave.

"M'serious dude, how you gonna know it's him when you look on the streets?" Hamilton asked, sitting up straight and picking up his own coke to sip out of.

"His face, duh." John huffed.

"What if his face changes?" Alexander hummed, setting his coke down and taking another bite of his pizza, "Or, like, what if he's actually a really old twunk. Like Herc' but 50."

"Ew! Don't call Hercules a twunk!" John made a face, chewing on his pizza and pondered. Lil' A wasn't a twunk. He was a precious type of beauty... a beaunk? No. 

"Listen, John, I'm just being realistic. And this is on the chance that you do get to meet this guy, how sure are you about him? What if he's some entitled asshole?"

"No way!" John gasped in horror, choking on his pizza and snapped his eyes to glare at Alexander as he chuckled. "He would never be an asshole! Lil' A has the most-"

"Angelic moan?" Alexander smirked. 

"Hey, just cause he's a porn star doesn't mean all I see is his dick!" John huffed. 

"You're right. You see his mouth too-" 

"Alex!"

"Okay, I'm done teasing. I'm just... trying to keep you facing reality, y'know, dude? Try going on a few dates or something. You're always in that room or just sitting here on your phone." Alexander scoffed. 

"I do the house work, sometimes!" John fought weakly, a sudden pit in his stomach forming. He was a little bit of a moocher... 

"It'd be nice to see you get a _real_ job." Alexander fixed him with a mischevious gaze, grinning predatorily at him. 

"Rude!" John laughed, throwing his hand up to shove his friend. Although it was teasing... Alex was kinda right. He did need a job-- he just didn't know what he wanted to be! It's difficult and stupid. 

"Let's play Wii tennis after we're done eating." Alexander purposed, obviously trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah, 'Lex. That'd be cool." John nodded, smiling awkwardly.


End file.
